


Imagine you’re a dragon morph. A rare and endangered Crimson dragon.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dragons, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re a dragon morph. A rare and endangered Crimson dragon.

Imagine you’re a dragon morph. A rare and endangered Crimson dragon.

After decades of overhunting by the humans, your kind is reduced to only an handful of individuals, and conservation groups are rallying to save your kind.

Scientists are experimenting on a serum for large clutches and rapid pregnancies, 3 times the eggs in half the time. 

They use tranquilizer darts to dart you and while you are conscious but unable to move they give you some shots to get you in heat and ready to breed in a few weeks.

The tranquilizer darts wear off and you go free. You fly around desperately horny for weeks, but is unable to find a mate because there are so few of your kind left. You’re so horny you’re fucking everything that comes your way, trying to quench the ache in your belly that’s telling you it wants to be bursting with eggs RIGHT NOW.

A few weeks later the scientists dart you again, and sedate you, and while you are asleep, they insert the serum deep inside you and fill you up till you can take no more, using a tool to make your limp tranquilized body cum and cum again so it takes. 

Then they plug you up so your body wont reject the serum and have it leak out. 

You wake up feeling deeply satisfied, and the empty feeling in your belly is gone so you go your merry way, hunting food and stuff. 

You have no idea that you are pregnant. You dont know why you get huge, and your belly drags on the ground and you cant fly.

 

Near your due date, you are so big, and bulging with eggs and so sore that you hide yourself away in a cave to rest. The scientists cant find you to take your plug out.


End file.
